


A Prince and His Knight

by OpalliteGlass



Series: League Skin Series [5]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Forced Orgasm, Gags, M/M, Milking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 10:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14975132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OpalliteGlass/pseuds/OpalliteGlass
Summary: Rakan is ignoring his responsibilities. Jhin makes sure he regrets it.





	A Prince and His Knight

“You really think me so arrogant?” Rakan asked, running a bristled comb through his pink-streaked white locks. He smirked mischievously at the masked man in his doorway.

“Of course I do.” The man drawled, his voice made metallic by the knight’s armor. “I’ve known you since you were a babe.”

“I’m still a babe.” Rakan turned and made a clicking sound with his teeth, dropping his formal language entirely. “And yeah, you’re right.”

“Is that why you didn’t show up to the summit?” The knight asked.

“Ugh.” Rakan rolled his eyes to re-examine himself in the mirror, checking his face for minute errors only he could see. “Can you go away, Jhin? I’m kinda busy.”

“I will not.” The man said simply. “You did not show up for the summit. People were disappointed.”

“Let ‘em be.” Rakan replied, baring his sharp teeth. “I’m sick of those people, anyway. So stuck up. It’s not like I can help ‘em with their problems anyway.”

“You can ease their worries.”

“What’s the point of doin’ that, though?” Rakan asked, turning to look at Jhin again. “It’s all so _boring_ , man!”

Rakan couldn’t see it, but Jhin was frowning behind his armor. “Irresponsible.” Was all he said.

“Yeah?” Rakan made a face. “And? Look, I’m going down to the river later, gonna swim with the naiads. You know, the water spirits?” He smirked as he strode up to Jhin, the man standing a few inches taller. “You’re welcome to come with, I know it’s been age since you fuckin’ relaxed.”

Rakan’s feathery ears heard the faintest growl of annoyance come from the mask.

“I have a job to do.” The reply was simple.

It was Rakan’s turn to frown. “You never do anything fun with me anymore.” He sounded hurt, his ears drooping. “All you do is work. You could take a day off. It’s called a vacation, Jhin. It wouldn’t kill you.”

“I’m not going to reward your behavior.”

“Fine.” Rakan was angry now. “Whatever.” He crossed his arms and looked away, not wanting Jhin to see the hurt face he was making.

Jhin did want to go with Rakan, but he really was intent on not letting this social faux pas slide.

“You’re acting like a child.”

“I can act however I want.”

“Grow up.”

Rakan turned to stare at Jhin with a wide look. Was his knight really talking back to him? The look hardened, Rakan drilling holes through the armor with his eyes.

“What did you just say to me?” Rakan asked through clenched teeth.

“I said,” Jhin pronounced it very clearly though the metal. “Grow. Up.”

The eyes narrowed. “Yeah?” Rakan pulled his chin up, baring his fangs again. “I could have you hanged for that.”

“But you won’t.” Jhin’s voice was completely calm.

“How do you know that?” Rakan’s voice was a cut above a growl.

“Because you’ve never hanged anyone. And if you executed _me_ , no one would put up with _you_.”

A silence hung between them. Jhin was right. But Rakan would never, _ever_ admit it.

“Take off your mask.” Rakan ordered.

Without hesitation, Jhin did as he was told, pulling the metal off his head and revealing his short, black hair and red eyes.

Rakan’s anger softened immediately.

“You’re having a moment.” Jhin said quietly.

It was true. Lately, Rakan’s Vastayan blood was making him… emotional. Angry and upset at things that didn’t matter. Mostly frustrated at people and events he had to meet and go to. His princely responsibilities just… bothered him.

And he didn’t want to do them.

“Maybe.” Rakan huffed, turning and falling onto his plush, over-stuffed bed, burying his face in the covers.

Jhin heard a muffled sound from the mattress.

“What was that?”

Rakan pulled his head up. “I’m sorry I said I’d hang you.” Then he slammed his face back into the covers, annoyed and tired.

Jhin placed the helmet on the floor and walked to the bed, carefully shedding pieces of his armor as he did so.

He sat down next to Rakan’s spread-eagled body, now just wearing a dark red shirt and black pants.

“It’s okay to be annoyed.” Jhin said. “But you have to fulfill your obligations. The prince of Ionia not showing up to the summit is… bad, to say the least.

Another muffled sound came from the covers, very clearly containing a ‘don’t wanna’.

“Fine.” Jhin replied. “You don’t have to.”

Rakan was relieved. He had worked Jhin down. But he felt Jhin’s hands on his legs and hands, the man’s soft touch ghosting between them.

Rakan smiled. Jhin was getting touchy. He loved it when his favorite knight decided to lay with him. Perhaps Jhin was trying to apologize, or maybe even cheer Rakan up? What would they do the rest of the night? Maybe go out to the gardens, or see the new circus that’s supposed to be comi-

He heard Jhin pull something, and his wrists and ankles shot up and met each other above his back. He gave out a loud yelp, feeling Jhin wrap ropes around his already trapped limbs.

“Jhin! Jhin, what are you doing??” Rakan practically yelled as his knight looped rope through the wrists and threw a coil around his neck, pulling again to begin securing Rakan in a hog-tie.

“I’m punishing you.” He said simply.

Rakan squirmed. “Let me go!”

“No.” More rope was added, until Rakan could barely move. One last tug, and Jhin began knotting them all expertly, weaving the ropes through each other. Rakan was bundled tightly in an intricate web of hemp.

He growled, struggling to move even an inch.

“You don’t have to go. But you don’t get to leave, either.” Jhin said, smiling down at his captive.

“Let me go.” Rakan repeated, more firmly.

“Are you going to do your job?” Jhin asked.

“Fuck off.”

“Don’t make me gag you.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

Jhin smirked. “You want silk or rope?”

“Jhin, don’t!” Rakan protested.

“Silk or rope?”

“Neither!”

Jhin chuckled from above Rakan, a low growling sound.

“I think I’ll go with silk. Befitting of someone of your...” He bowed in an over-exaggerated manner. “Royal status.”

“Jhin, I swear to the Gods- mm!”

Jhin placed a gloved hand over Rakan’s mouth.

“I’ll ask you one more time.” He whispered into Rakan’s pinned back ears. “Silk. Or. Rope.” He pointed each word to emphasize his seriousness.

Rakan narrowed his eyes angrily as Jhin pulled the hand away.

“Silk.” Rakan hissed, barely an answer at all. “If I have to choose.”

“You do.” Jhin said smugly. “I predicted correctly.”

He strode to Rakan’s large armoire, a symbol of his wealth, and procured from it a long black silk scarf.

Rakan’s eyes widened, showing off their pink-gold irises.

“That’s my favorite scarf!” He exclaimed, pulling against the ropes. “You’ll ruin it!”

“Only if you struggle, my prince.” Jhin laughed quietly. “Now, hold still...”

He hopped onto the bed and straddled Rakan’s back, positioning the silk band around the prince’s mouth.

“Any last words? Jhin asked, his smile widening.

“Fuck you.” Rakan spat.

“Eloquent.”

And with that, he pulled the silk tight, being sure not to catch any of Rakan’s soft, white hair in the tying process.

Rakan squirmed uncomfortably, trying to speak through the material covering his mouth.

“Mm...” He snarled.

“You’re irritable. Aloof.” Jhin’s voice was gentle now. “I am your knight. I would never do anything to hurt you.”

Rakan grumbled something behind the silk.

“Nevertheless, I must make sure you attend to your duties as prince.” Jhin reached down to unfasten the laces of Rakan’s cream-colored pants.

The prince’s struggling increased tenfold, panicked sounds coming from the gag.

“Stop fussing.” Jhin hissed. “I am relieving your stress.”

Rakan shook his head, already knowing where this was going.

Jhin stopped for a moment, relishing in the look on Rakan’s face. He loved the prince, but it was always nice to take him down a peg.

He finished unlacing the crotch, pulling out Rakan’s quickly hardening cock.

“My prince...” Jhin began. “It is an honor to service you. Restrained or otherwise.”

Rakan made another unintelligible protest.

But then Jhin reached under the bed for a bottle of lubricant he knew Rakan hid from him. The sneaky royal was always trying to get his rocks off in any way he could, be it courtesan or his own hand. Now, Jhin would be the one to give him release.

He snapped the bottle open, ignoring the wide-eyed look Rakan was giving him, and poured an extremely generous amount onto his leather-gloved hand.

Then, he grabbed Rakan’s shaft tight, spreading the slick, cold substance over it and began pumping.

Almost immediately, Rakan began moaning, bucking his hips as much as he could given his predicament. He felt his cock slide in an out of Jhin’s hand, feeling so helpless, like he was a prized steer being milked and coddled.

He mewled behind the silk, tossing and turning as Jhin made sure to rub his sensitive glans.

“Easy, Rakan...” Jhin whispered. “Nice and easy...”

The sound that Rakan made sounded strangled and pained. His fists were clenching struggling to break the rope so he could… well, do this himself. Jhin was manhandling him. He hated it, but he loved it at the same time.

More like he was too prideful to admit liking it.

“Would you like release?” Jhin asked, phrasing it like a completely normal question. “Or should I prolong it?”

Rakan shook his head back and forth, telling Jhin he wanted to cum now, embarrassment be damned. He tried to speak through the silk, but all that came out was muffled by the material.

“Very well. I shall give you release, my prince.” Jhin said, bowing his head and increasing his speed.

Rakan’s body arched backwards, allowing Jhin full access to his cock.

He was begging through the gag now, pleading for Jhin to finish him.

He felt his orgasm rising, his own voice becoming quiet as he focused on cumming.

“Come on...” Jhin encouraged. “Cum for me...”

And Rakan did, his hips spasming as his seed poured out of him. It streamed onto his clothes, his favorite imperial tunic, in fact.

Eventually, slowly, he came down, with Jhin slowing his stroking to ensure every drop was milked from his prince.

“There.” Jhin said. “All better.”

Rakan made an exhausted noise through his nose.

“Mmre mm mmro...”

“Let you go?”

He nodded, eager to be free.

“That’s not how this works. Until you agree to show up at the summit, you’re staying here.” Jhin stood, leaving Rakan a mess.

“And until I get a yes, I’m going to give you release every hour.”

At this, Rakan stiffened, now truly trying to escape, pulling his arms and legs in a futile bid to break the ropes.

“You’re not going anywhere, my prince.” Jhin said smugly. “In fact, I have a feeling it’s going to be a long night for you.”


End file.
